Roleplay
by Tarantula
Summary: Carter and Rosie decide to take part in a bit of roleplay. But who's who? You decide!


**Role Play **

She was tied to the bed, her wrists tied to the headboard and her mouth gagged by the tie to her dressing gown. She stared at her captor as she climbed onto the bed, a hungry smile on her face. The captor moved her mouth to the captive's neck, lightly kissing it as she used her hands to spread the captive's legs.  
The captive moaned against her gag, closing her eyes as the captor's lips caressed her skin and her fingers lightly teasing the frame of her pussy. The captor moved her mouth down the captive's neck and down to her right breast, drawing circles around the captive's nipple before taking it in her mouth, lightly nibbling it as she slowly inserted her fingers in the captive's pussy, the wetness rising through each slow, deep thrust.  
The captive continued to moan against her gag, raising her body slightly as a way of trying to resist the urge to cry out. The captor pulled her mouth away from the captive's breast as the thrusts became quicker and more forced, sending shock waves through the captive's body and causing her breasts to move up and down with each thrust.  
The captor positioned her body so her breast was just in front of the captive's and pulled the gag out, releasing the captive from her state of moan and mumbled sounds. The captive instantly moved her mouth to her captor's breast, taking her nipple in her mouth, biting and pulling as the captor did her best to continue finger-bang her captive.  
The captor pulled her breast away and re-gagged her captive before grabbing a blindfold and with a devious smile she blindfolded her captive. She stared at her helpless hostage before grabbing a nine-strap whip. She whipped her captive on her thighs, causing her to cry out against her gag and then whipped her on her pussy, causing her to flinch and cry.  
The captor giggled as she started to lightly kiss her captive's thighs and gave her wrist a quick flick, and the nine leather straps struck the captive's breasts. The captive cried out against her gag again but that cry was cut short as the captor put her lips to the captive's already wet pussy, her tongues sliding through the folds and straight to the centre, tasting her captive's excitement and fear in her mouth.  
The captive moaned, her face full of fear and excitement at the unknown. The captive smiled against the wet clit, her lips covered in her captive's juices. She then moved up to her captive's face, pulling the gag away and kissed the captive, giving her a taste of herself. Their tongues glided along each other, the taste of the captive's sex being exchanged between spit and rubbed against their taste buds.  
The captor untied the captive's wrists from the headboard but swiftly tied them together as she pulled her up as she laid herself down, spreading her own legs. She pushed the captive's head down in between her own thighs and the captive blindly kissed her captor's pussy before flicking her tongue against the dampening skin. The captor moaned, holding the captive's head in place, in fact she was forcing her against her pussy and the captive opened her mouth, running her whole tongue against the wetness, tasting the captor's dominance in her mouth and it was so erotic!  
The captor tightened her grip on the leather handle of the whip and flicked her wrist, the nine straps slapping the captive's back and the captive cried, her teeth grinding her wet flesh and the captor moaned.  
'Fuck...' she breathed, biting on her bottom lip and flicked her wrist again, the loud slap ringing in her ears as the straps once again struck the captive's back. She then pushed the captive up, untying her wrists and tying them behind her back. The captor then laid the captive on her back before positioning her clit against the captives.  
The captor began to grind against the captive; the folds rubbing against each other in the wet state and the captive moaned and cried out as the captor whipped her again. The captor closed her eyes as she forced her pussy against the captive's, feeling her juices blend with her hostage's. The captor leaned it, putting the leather straps of the whip on the captive's lips.  
The captive started to move her lips against the straps, tasting the leather in her mouth and the captor smiled. She then pulled her pussy away from the captive's, stood up and stood over the captive, taking the blindfold off and the captive looked up, her eyes finding the captor's pussy at once.  
The captor entered herself with her finger, sliding it up and down as she played with her pearl with her thumb, moaning. The captive looked up in fear and the captor looked down at her, smiling.  
'Open your mouth,' she instructed and the captive reluctantly followed orders, opening her mouth as she prepared to take the captor's juices in her mouth. The captor pressed her fingers against her g-spot, feeling her climax rising and she sped up, her legs beginning to shake as the impulse to release grew even bigger.  
Then she moved her fingers away as she came, ejaculating and she felt her juices spray over the captive's face, soaking her. She smiled happily, looking down at her captive and grabbed the blindfold and gag. She put the blindfold back on.  
'See you later, sweetie,' the captor said, kissing her captive's lips before re-gagging her. 'I'll be back soon,' she said finally before turning and walking away.


End file.
